far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Q. Sha
Q. Sha is a member of the ACRE board of directors; one of the youngest members ever at the time of his appointment. Sha is the current head of the NOAH department or the Northern Office of ACRE Health. Traits and Appearance About five-foot-eight tall, Sha appears painfully lean at times with a compact sinewy muscularity to him. Oiled black hair shimmers with cobalt highlights, and is kept tied back in a short braid. An oval shaped face contains large, expressive eyes and sly features with sharp cheek bones. The irises are a flat iron grey which to a blue gunmetal shade at the edges. He bares overly white teeth, exposed in most expressions, smiling or frowning with too much tooth showing. A neatly-trimmed pencil moustache sits on his upper lip. After a workplace incident, he became covered in a fine velveteen hair. The fur colouring is a mix of Siamese and Russian Blue felines. Biography Q. Sha was born to a space station orbiting Hallger; born to an astro-sciences mother and an engineer father. The ship of his mother came into dock after mid-jump experiments went awry. His father was part of the repair crew there. A brief and ill-advised affair resulted in Sha. That his parents left him in the care of an aged aunt didn’t help matter. They left him to chase each other across the stars, or some such nonsense. His aunt suggested, perhaps they exploded and died in a spike-drive accident. Raised in one of ACRE’s compounds on the planet, he spent most of his youth running with slum gangs and other displaced youth. There was very little supervision, as his aunt was very busy working the corporate ladder. She was security chief for the space station which served as ACRE’s overall head quarters for the planet. Thus, Sha spent most of his youth drifting and grifting. He would finally get off world, after his aunt’s promotion. A series of surprising and impressive deaths befell the local board of planetary executives. It was all ruled an accident at first, until the Chief Securities Officer ran himself over with his own hover-car. In the end, the CFO and CIO were blamed for the deaths. Millions of credits had been siphoned from company coffers over the decades. Patrick and Allan Tsy reportedly committed the murders in order to cover-up their heinous embezzlement. They perished in the attempt to arrest them both; the credits were never recovered. It was Xibalba Sha, Q. Sha’s aunt, whom headed the investigation. She had been promoted to replace the dead CSO, her former boss. Upon successful conclusion of the inquest, all the murders having stopped, X. Sha was promoted further to serve on Demnoph. Q. Sha, now in his late teens, went with her on this move. ]Q. Sha started in the mail room at Concord Towers, the seat of administration for their quadrant of Demnoph. Following his aunt’s footsteps, Sha would move up to IT security after a series of coincidental vacancies. Others eating their own tie, drowning in ink, mummified by post-it notes, taking a nap in the office fridge, or eaten by the photo-copier; Sha progressed in positions quickly. Each promotion gave him great insight into the flow of data within Concord towers. In addition to his aunt, he had various other distant family members on Demnoph. He had something of a maternal, great uncle in Ibrahim Sha, whom sat upon the Board of Directors. With the patronage and resources of his extended family, Q. Sha was moved into the exciting field of Quality Assurance for Special Projects department. It was here that Sha would experience the ‘incident.’ Experiments were being conducted on supposedly Al-Dost DNA strains and ferrocarbon cilia. Attempts were made to grow an iron-hard ‘smart fur,’ similar in function to Kevlar. The test subject would have the ability to generate a flexible armoured layer on the outside of their skin. One would be able to grow and then shed this layer in a matter of moments, carrying it with the natural iron and carbon molecules in the body. This project did not work as intended, however. ]Sha became stuck with what has been deemed acute feline malanthropism. He goes through cycles of extreme physical change, gaining temporary catlike qualities. He requires the use of severe acids and grinding wheels to keep his excess fur neat and trimmed. The ‘incident’ was of net benefit to Sha in the end. Through a mix of threatened legal action along with a healthy dose of flagrant nepotism, Sha landed his own directorship. As part of the settlement, the head of the QA4SP department was terminated with all due prejudice. That the director was also a long-term rival and foil to I. Sha is considered wholly unrelated. Q. Sha took the newly opened seat on the board and the QA4SP department was dissolved, dismantled by other departments for assets. Sha instead took over the newly formed Antigenic, Chemobiotic, and Radiological Engagements department. It was created from the testing labs originally responsible for synthesizing the armored smart-fur. The new department would front itself to the public as the Norther Office of ACRE Health/Hospitality/Hazards and many other acronyms for NOAH. Their research would range widely from plague bullets to neutron-radiant missiles to gravity-based implosives. Often simultaneously trying to find a cure for Sha’s malanthropism and to further weaponize it. After the company wide audit by Eridanus towards the end of the empire's war with the S.T.O., Sha would go underground. Joining up with other freeman-loyalists, he began working for the Eridani Demnoph Emancipation Network or EDEN. The goal was to rid Demonoph of the noble usurpers and restore the ACRE corporation to previous glory. Sha is wanted for a string of radiological bombings, gene-wiper toxin outbreaks, and attempted spiking of the Temperance great cistern with an Al-Dost mutagen. Whereabouts are currently rumoured to be somewhere in the Meneus system. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:A.C.R.E. Members